Andrzej Sapkowski
Andrzej Sapkowski, født 21 Juni 1948 i Łódź, er en polsk fantasy forfatter. Sapkowski studerede økonomi, og før han blev forfatter, arbejdede han som senior salgsrepræsentant for en udenlandsk handelsfirma. Hans første novielle "The Witcher" ("Wiedźmin"), blev udgivet i Fantstyka, Polens førende fantasy litteratur magasin, i 1986 og blev utrolig populær både blandt læsere og anmeldere. Sapkowski har skrevet en series of tales baseret på den verden der startede i "The Witcher", som nu består af tre samlinger af noveller og 5 romaner.Denne serie samt hans mange andre værker har gjort ham til en af Polens mest anerkendte fantasy forfattere i 1990'erne. Hovedpersonen i historierne er witcher Geralt, en mutant kriger som er blevet trænet siden sin barndom til at jage monstre. Geralt lever i en tid med løs moral, men opretholder sin egen etik. På samme tid kynisk og nobel. Geralt er ofte blevet sammenlignet med Raymon Chandler's karakter Phillip Marlowe. Den verden som disse eventyr finder sted i, skylder meget til J.R.R. Tolkien, men er også inspireret kraftigt af poslk hisotire og slavist mytologi. Sapkowski har vundet 5 Zajdel Awards; tre for novellerne "Mniejsze zło" (Lesser Evil) (1990), "Miecz przeznaczenia" (Sword of Destiny) (1992) og "W leju po bombie" (In a Bomb Crater) (1993), og to for romanerne "Krew elfów" (Blood of the Elves) (1994) og "Narrenturm" (2002). Han har ogå vundet den Spanske Ignotus Award, bedste antologi, for The Last Wish i 2003, og for "Muzykanci" (The Musicians), bedste udenlandske novelle samme år. I 1997 vandt Sapkowski the prestige-fyldte Polityka Passport priser, som gives hvert år til kunstnere som har gode udsigter til international success. I 2001, blev en tv-serie baseret på Witcher bøgerne udgivet i Polen og internationalt, kaldet The Hexer (Wiedźmin). En film af sammen navn blev lavet af uddrag af serien, men begge klarede sig ringe både hos anmeldere og publikum. Sapkowskis bøger er oversat til Tjekkisk, Russisk, Litauisk, Tysk, Spansk, Franks, Slovakisk og portugesisk. En engelsk oversættelse af The Last Wish samlingen af noveller blev udgivet af Gollancz i 2007. Den polske spildivikler CD Projekt udgav et PC Spil baseret på dette univers. Det hedder The Witcher, og udkom i Oktober 2007. Bibliografi The Witcher bøgerne Novelle samlinger *''Wiedźmin (''Wiedźmin) (1990) *''The Last Wish'' (Ostatnie życzenie) (1993, English edition: 2007) *''Sword of Destiny'' (Miecz przeznaczenia) (1992, det var den anden bog der udkom, men den samler senere historier og finder sted senere end The Last Wish) *''Something ends, Something begins'' (Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna) (2000) The Witcher Sagaen *''Blood of the Elves'' (Krew elfów) (1994) *''Time of Disdain'' (Czas pogardy) (1995) *''Baptism of Fire'' (Chrzest ognia) (1996) *''The Swallow's Tower'' (Wieża Jaskółki) (1997) *''Lady of the Lake'' (Pani Jeziora) (1999) Narrenturm trilogien (or Hussite Trilogy) *''Narrenturm'' (2002) *''Warriors of God'' (Boży bojownicy) (2004) *''Lux perpetua'' (2006) Andre værker *''The Eye of Yrrhedes'' (Oko Yrrhedesa) (1995), roleplaying game *''The World of King Arthur. Maladie'' (Świat króla Artura. Maladie.) (1995), essay og noveller der finder sted i mytologien omkring Arthur *''Manuscript Discovered in a Dragon's Cave'' (Rękopis znaleziony w Smoczej Jaskini) (2001), fantasy encyclopedia samling Category:Andrzej Sapkowski Category:Main ar:أندريه سابكوسكي cs:Andrzej Sapkowski de:Andrzej Sapkowski el:Άντζεϊ Σαπκόβσκι en:Andrzej Sapkowski es:Andrzej Sapkowski fi:Andrzej Sapkowski fr:Andrzej Sapkowski hu:Andrzej Sapkowski lt:Andrzej Sapkowski nl:Andrzej Sapkowski pl:Andrzej Sapkowski pt-br:Andrzej Sapkowski ru:Анджей Сапковский sk:Andrzej Sapkowski sr:Анџеј Сапковски sv:Andrzej Sapkowski uk:Анджей Сапковський vi:Andrzej Sapkowski zh:Andrzej Sapkowski